usurpers_banefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Role: Jarl Sex: Female Age: 35 Name: Tora Storm Personality: Sharp-tongued, to the point, sticks to her decisions, rational, goal-focused, cold. Goals and wishes: To leave behind a powerful legacy for her family line. Backstory: Tora took over as Jarl when she was 18 after her grandfather died, who used to be the Jarll of Narka. Tora’s younger sister Inga died when she was 14, two years earlier, and her mother killed herself as a result. Tora married Grimulv and had a daughter she named Inga, as well as a son three years later named Grimvald. Tora’s father Torvald, who moved to Olaf’s Hideout on Varna Island after the death of Tora’s mother, is still alive. Tora’s best friend is her most trusted man Eskil, who is 6 years younger than her. When she was 32, Tora acted as Jarl and defended princess Sigrid from her husband whom she had fled from, and Tora ended up killing the husband. She formed a close bond with the princess after that. But Tora was not always a good person. She was harsh to her own children, often disciplining them for any mistake they’d make. She also had a habit of heavily favoriting some of her warriors over others. Often placing people she didn’t like in more vulnerable positions on the battlefield. Tora was very concerned about her family line and that it must live on. Since most of her family was dead, and her father wasn’t a Stormhugg, she saw herself as the last person standing who had to secure a future for the Stormhugg family line. Role:Tank Sex: Male Age: 29 Name: Eskil Personality: Battle hardened, brave, loyal, foul-mouthed, a man of action not logic. Goals: Prove his worth to those around him, especially Tora. Backstory: Eskil was born as the third child of a farmer in Narka, just outside the capital. He had two older sisters. As the first born son of the family, Eskil was supposed to take over the farm after his father. However, both his parents favoured their oldest daughter over him. They told him he had to go find something else to do with his life, and leave the farm to his older sister. When Eskil was 14, he left his family and went to the capital. In Kinviggen, he worked in various ways to make a living. At first he worked in the harbour handling fish that the fishermen brought into town. Later he worked on a boat for a fisherman and also crafted various fishing tools. When he was 18, he was making swords and weapons in a major smithy. That’s where he met Tora Grip as she was collecting gear for her troops. After Eskil started working for Tora, she became his idol. She taught him to fight, she taught him to swear and to look out for himself. Even though he was 6 years younger than the Jarl, Eskil after a couple of years became her most trusted man. He was always picked for every mission they were going on. He did not need much rest. One could say that his endless energy came from his youth. Or one could say it came from devotion for Tora. Personally, I would say it comes from his attitude, plain and simple. No matter how dire a situation would become, you could bet that Eskil would always keep moving forward. Role:Rogue Sex: Male Age: 21 Name: Arnar Personality: Suspicious, logical, rather avoids conflicts, calm, loyal. Goals: Protect Nortung and it’s people from the outside world. Backstory: Arnar began his services to the royal family very early on in his life. As a young boy, he had a talent from getting into places. His friends and family would call him “the little thief” as he often got into the fort kitchen and stole some extra food for himself. His mother worked as a handmaiden for the queen Vifrid. His father was a member of the crew in charge of the royal family’s ship. Arnar was often beaten as a child by his mother for putting her work in danger by stealing from the people in the fort. However, once when he was caught, king Holmger decided to put his talents to good use. Arnar therefore acted as a sort of spy for the king himself as he was growing up. When he was 15, he was sent to Nortung to investigate rumours that the Jarl of Nortung, Erik, was planning a war against Ornbergen and their Jarl. When he was there, Arnar formed a close bond with Erik, who became like a father to him. When Arnar had given his report to the king that nothing was going on, he requested that he’d get to stay in Nortung and work as a pelt hunter for Erik. His wish was granted, and Arnar has remained in Nortung since then as Erik’s closest man. Role: Druid Sex: Female Age: 43 Name: Hergun Personality: Cryptic, uninterested, goal-focused, slightly mad, likes cruel jokes. Goals: Obtain Varna Island and find the deepest secrets of Myr. Backstory: Who gave birth to Hergun is to this day still a mystery. Was she the daughter of a noble family? A farmer? No one knew. It’s questionable if Hergun was aware of this herself, or if she was even interested. Rumour has it that as a 4-year-old girl, Hergun felt something calling to her. She walked away from her family and into the wilderness of Varnhem. There, in the forest, she watched. She saw how the balance of nature worked, and how it was torn apart by the mysterious force known as Myr. She saw a pack of brown forest wolves hunt down a young stag. She saw the wolves start to tear the stag’s body open a devour his insides. Then she saw a hind, covered in purple abstract shapes of branches and horns, approach the wolf pack from behind as they ate. She watched the hind attack, and tear the wolves to shreds. As she grew older, Hergun gradually began to reestablish contact with the human world. She found there were more humans who studied the strange forces of Myr. However, Hergun quickly noticed that many of those humans were trying to control the Myr for the purpose of gaining personal power. Hergun argued with these people, claiming that the Myr was never supposed to be controlled at all, it was supposed to control you. Only by giving yourself to it completely, giving up your own personal goals and wishes, and dedicating your life solely to the Myr would you be able to reveal it’s darkest secrets. She caused a split in the religious followers of Myr. Many people joined her, willing to cast aside their human identities and follow the path of the Myr that she purposed. Others however remained loyal to their lords and ladies, using the Myr to further their own goals as they always had. Hergun view those people as corrupted, they were impure because of their human ideals that were clouding their minds and such people should not be allowed to draw upon the power of the Myr in her opinion. She began a campaign to kill those unworthy druids off, and sacrifice their bodies to the Myr. As she did this, she started noticing patterns. The sacrifices she performed on Varna Island seemed to be of much more significance, regardless of who it was that she was sacrificing. She took her group and began investigating Varna Island more closely. However, doing this was difficult, as Varnhem used Varna Island as their main source of wood. Every two years they cut down the forests on Varna Island, and in that timespan it all grew back. Hergun realised that if she were to truly uncover the secrets of the island, this had to stop. However, she and her druids could not take on an entire kingdom to win Varna Island, they would all be slaughtered if they tried, even with the power of Myr backing them up. Role: Tank’s replacement Sex: Female Age: 20 Name: Frea Personality: Positive, trusting, independent, strong-willed, mistrusts magic. Goals: Become a warrior like her father. Backstory: Frea was the only daughter of a very skilled healer in Varnhem. She used the powers of Myr to heal wounds and illnesses. She was so good she was taken into the service of the Jarl of Varnhem and his family. She eventually married one of the guards and had Frea. Throughout her life, her mother taught Frea how to heal and tend to wounds. However, to her mother’s disappointment, Frea was much more interested in causing wounds than healing them. Frea looked up to her father, and wished to someday be a guard like him. From a young age, she trained herself to fight, with the help of her father whenever he had the time. She finally got what she had always wished for when she was 19. She was assigned to protect the Jarl’s young son. Category:Story